


dare(devil)s are dumb

by gladdecease



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Podfic Available, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They should call you <em>truth</em>devil," Foggy mutters.  Karen just about chokes on her drink, laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dare(devil)s are dumb

**Author's Note:**

> And _done_.

"Truth or Dare, Matt?"

Easy choice there. "Truth."

"Boo," Foggy says, cupping his hands around his mouth so the sound really echoes.

"That's your ninth straight 'truth' tonight, Matt," Karen says. Complains? Maybe. Hard to tell. Tone is a funny thing. And by funny, Matt means dumb.

"They should call you _truth_ devil," Foggy mutters. Karen just about chokes on her drink, laughing.

"I stand by my decision," Matt says firmly. Which he does. Truth is better than... most things. Better than lying, definitely. And dares. Dares are dumb. "Dares are dumb," he says, thoughtfully.

Foggy blows a raspberry his way. "Dares are the _best_ ," he argues. Not a good argument, because it doesn't convince Matt. Because he's wrong.

"The best," Karen agrees, nodding. She nods really _big_ when she's drunk. It's nice. Makes it easier for Matt to tell what she's doing. He wishes she nodded like that all the time. Foggy too. _Everybody_ should nod big, really.

"Too bad, I still pick truth."

"Boo!" Karen and Foggy shout in unison, before dissolving into giggles.

Giggles is a funny word. Giggles.

Giggles.

Matt giggles about giggles. Is - is that Inception? "I don't understand Inception," he announces.

"No one does," Foggy assures him.

"I did," Karen says.

Foggy ignores this. "Truth! A truth was demanded, and a truth shall... uh, be done!" He slams a hand against the table, which wobbles inconsiderately. They need a better table.

"We need a better table."

"We need _money_ ," Foggy groans, letting his head fall against the table. "So much money, Matt. For chairs, and tables, and _debt_." He groans again, rolling his head from side to side. "So much debt."

"I don't want new debt, Foggy, just a new table."

Karen pats Foggy on the head a few times. "Truth, Foggy, we need a truth for Matt!" He groans and slowly sits up.

"Truth, truth... wait, I shouldn't do the truth! I already know Matt, mostly." The mostly makes Matt sad. It's true, though, and truth is a good thing. Even when it's sad, it's still good. "Karen, _you_ do the truth!"

"Okay, okay..." Karen hums thoughtfully. "Okay! Truth: Matt."

That's his name, don't wear it out! Matt always figured that saying was made up by blind people. How could you wear something out unless you kept touching it? "Yes?"

"Have you ever..." She makes a hand gesture that takes a minute to register as _completely obscene_. "While you were in the suit?"

"Pfft, what?" Matt says, after being quiet for too long. " _No_."

"Oh my god," Foggy says. He's... disgusted? Enthralled? Tone, ugh.

"No!" Matt insists.

"Karen, holy shit, you are the _Queen_ of Truths," Foggy says. He starts bowing to her, what? What is. What is even happening here.

"I know," Karen says regally.

"Seriously: no."

"Maybe," Foggy starts laughing, "maybe next time you'll pick Dare, now that you know what you're up against."

On one hand: yes. That. On the other: now it's Foggy's turn. Matt grins, and it feels _sharp_. "Truth or Dare, Foggy?"

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Truth or Dare" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://gladdecease.dreamwidth.org/259.html?thread=5891#cmt5891).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [dare(devil)s are dumb [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386571) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
